


Only choices

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina comes by Emma's house to figure out what's going on and what happened in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only choices

“Swan!” Regina entered the house, all bravado, not much confidence. “Emma? Come on, don’t make me say it three times.”

Dark smoke surged and slowly faded, showing the silhouette of a severe woman dressed in black, bowing to her guest.

“Your majesty.”

“Emma.” She took a deep breath in, resolving herself, voice hard. “Why did you take Rumple? Tell me what happened in Camelot. I understand that something happened there that made you distrust us. But whatever it was, you have to know we were trying our best.”

Emma laughed.

“Your best. I’m sorry, Regina, but you don’t remember what happened there, you _can’t_ know that you tried your best.”

“Yes, I don’t remember, but I know your parents, I know how the pirate feels about you, we would all try our best, even if… misguided.”

“And yet, you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You didn’t try your best, not for me, at least.”

Regina frowned.

“I’m sure that’s not true, your family always-”

“Oh, I’m not talking about them, I’m saying _you_ didn’t try your best.”

“No, I, _Emma_ ” The brunette woman was pleading now, eyes shining, left hand reaching out for her… friend? She acquiesced. “What did I do?”

 “Well. Remember you once said I didn’t have your back?”

“Yes. I was upset, I know you did, I know you do.”

“It’s funny, really. I took you from that fire. I fell into a portal for you. I became the Dark One _for you_. I have always had your back because I knew no one else would have. I knew I needed to protect y-”

Regina raised her voice. “I never asked for your protect-”

“ **Listen!** ” The word echoed through the house, making the whole building tremble with it.

“I never said you needed my protection, I said _I_ needed to protect you. And that’s why I never hesitated when there was a Wrath or the darkness itself coming for you. I protected you. I protect you.”

“I know! And _though I never asked for it_ , I’m grateful.”

“So, even though you are so grateful that I sacrificed myself for you, _you_ are the one who doesn’t have my back. You see, I did throw myself under the buss for you, I just didn’t expect for you to throw me under the buss to save your boyfriend.”

“No, that’s not… I wouldn’t do that.”

“Wouldn’t you? Aren’t you so desperate for love, haven’t you been so desperate for love for _decades_ that you would do anything to keep even the promise of it?”

Regina paled.

“You would. And you did.” Emma’s hard eyes were set on her, punishing, accusing. The silence heavy on the former queen’s heart.

“Emma, I’m sorry. Whatever I did, it was wrong.”

“Well, it’s hard to talk about rights and wrongs now, as hard as talking about good and evil. You made a choice… And it wasn’t me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the idea of Emma throwing her saves at Regina's face, but I don't think it's OOC for her as the Dark One. After all, she did tell Regina she was sick of fixing her mistakes. And maybe my Emma here leaned a bit towards the dramatics regarding Regina's choice of asking her to use magic to save Robin while not letting her use magic to free Merlin and, ultimately, to save herself, but I do think (as do all of us, if the posts I see in tumblr are to be taken into account) it's something Regina should see by another's perspective.
> 
> I forgot to say on my other fics that the characters are not mine, but I didn't forget in this one: they're not mine!


End file.
